Forever in Their Eyes- Sequel
by siccas
Summary: this is the sequel to Forever in Their Eyes, so read that first if you havn't already. it's T/P fic, might have alittle B/G. Please read! it's real good!
1. Default Chapter

Forever in their Eyes- Sequel  
  
This is the sequel of Forever in their eyes, if you haven't read it I suggest you go read the first. I included a short summary and the last coupla lines from it here.  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
Previously:   
  
Gohan had just found out that Trunks and Pan were seeing each other. He caught them at Trunks office in a *COUGH* "weird position". He got pretty pissed and Trunks nearly died, Goten saves him. So anyways afterwards Pan sneaks out of her house to see Trunks and breaks up with him. Later when she's flying home she gets accidentally shot and Trunks (who just happens to be there) saves her. He flies her to the hospital where she is in a critical condition and Gohan and him have another confrontation. Finally Gohan grudgingly kinda accepts Trunks (well at least he doesn't try to kill him anymore!).  
  
Trunks turned back to see Pan painfully trying to get out of bed.  
"Shit! Are you crazy? Get back in bed" he commanded  
Pan frowned "don't you use that tone with me, boy" she said with a determined edge  
"Don't you act like I'm weak, I am just as strong as you"   
Pan would have gone on but a familiar dizziness hit her  
"Aww... Shit" she groaned as she fell back into the bed  
  
CONTINUATION...  
" Pan!" screamed Trunks as he rushed over to her, "Pan, oh my god, are you okay?"  
A nurse rushed in followed by the doctor who attended to Pan as the nurse tried to hurry Trunks out of the room.  
"Out! Now" she said " the patient is in no condition for you to hang around her like a lost hen,"  
"Let go of me woman!" snapped Trunks.  
The nurse stopped and put her hands on her hips,  
"You lower your voice young man, you hear? I will not stand around and have some arrogant ignoramus tell me what to do, now get out!" she said as she pushed him out the door and slammed the door behind them.  
Trunks glared at the door " stupid baka of a ..............."  
The nurse gave a little snort as she turned away and could be heard muttering something like  
"Kids these days! Now when I was young they had something that was called respect..."  
Tunks just rolled his eyes and went to call Videl and Bra to tell them the news, it was going to be a helluva night.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks walked into the room with a big bouquet of roses, smiling happily. Today was the last day that Pan was going to be in hospital, she had reluctantly stayed for nearly two weeks but had finally had enough. After a lot of whining and begging the doctors had said that she could go home but had to stay in bed for a week and rest. Yeah, that's really going to happen thought Trunks.  
Pan looked up "hey"  
"Hey yourself" said Trunks as he leaned over and kissed her longingly on the lips.  
Pan looked at the roses,  
"Those for me?"  
Trunks pretended to ponder the question  
" Well...I was going to give them to my girlfriend but since she's nowhere around I guess I'll just give them to you." He said with a laugh.  
Pan laughed as she took the roses from me and smelled them,  
"Well they're beautiful, but what's the occasion?" she asked,  
Trunks smiled softly as he sat on the chair next to her bed,  
" No occasion... I just love you that's all."   
Pan looked at him in a suprised way and then turned so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes oh god! If only he knew! But I can't tell him, not now, not ever.  
"Pan? Sweetie is something wrong?" Trunks asked in a concerned voice.  
"No, no I'm fine." Pan replied,  
"You sure? If you need anything..." he said squeezing her hand.  
Pan looked at him with a tired smile  
"You're so sweet Trunks, but I think I just want to get some rest before dad comes to pick me up."  
Trunks nodded as he stood up,  
"Sure, I'll see you later then okay?" he said as he kissed her lightly.  
Pan smiled as he started walking away but inside her head she was holding a sub conscious struggle.  
"You have to tell him Pan, this isn't right."  
"No, you can't, he wouldn't understand."  
"Yes he would, he loves you!"  
"But things are going great, do you really want to jeopardize it all?"  
"Pan, tell him now! Do it before he walks away, do it now!"  
"Trunks!" yelled Pan.  
Trunks turned around with a questioning look,  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hehehehe... I'm evil I know. Next chapter will be up soon, the more reviews I get the faster, so if you want to know what happens and what Pan's big secret is the write a review please.   
Also to all those people that wrote reviews for the first part THANK YOU! I wasn't going to continue, but the review inspired me to write some more.  
If you have any suggestions or if you would like guess what happens next. Write a review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gohan's Blessing

Chapter Two

  
  


Pan looked flustered,

"Umm.... I...I just wanted to say I love you."

Trunks beamed "I love you too Panny."

Pan smiled weakly and Trunks turned around and ran smack into Gohan who had just witnessed the whole thing.

"Hello Gohan. Said Trunks cooly,

"Hello Trunks" said Gohan, matching Trunks tone.

They looked at each other for awhile and then Trunks turned,

"I'll see you later Pan."

He then walked out.

Pan watched as Gohan came closer and grabbed her bags,

"Dad what was that? I thought you said that you were okay with us now."

"I didn't say that, what I said was that I've accepted it, doesn't mean I like it."

Pan sighed and Gohan looked thoughtful,

"Alright, we'll have this conversation later, for now let's just concentrate on getting you home."

Pan sighed as they walked out of the hospital (they had tried to put her in a wheelchair, but there was no way to hell she was going to let that happen). Gohan helped Pan into the car and they drove home in silence, finally Gohan spoke.

"Pan" he started "to be truthful, I don't think I'll ever really like you going out with Trunks

"But dad!" Protested Pan, "He loves me."

"Yeah, he says he loves you, but for how long Panny?"

"Dad..."

"No, Pan, let me finish. As hard as it is for me to believe, I guess he does love you and you love him. You're happy and although I don't think I'll ever really trust him, you're happy and that's all that matters."

Pan smiled all though she was clearly shocked.

"Thank you daddy."

  
  
  
  


I know it's a pretty short chapter but there's more to come! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out. Suggestions, comments whateva please review.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Damien

Chapter Two  
  
Hey, sorry times a 1000 for getting this up so late. I actually wrote it ages ago, but the stupid computer wouldn't upload. Sorry! I hope you're still interested in the story! Please review. Anyways, I don't own DBZ so it's on with the story!  
  
Pan sat in the living room staring blankly at the T.V screen. After much persuading she had finally conned her parents into going out for dinner, at first they had insisted on asking Goten to come take care of her but she had conned them out of that one too. Now she had the house to herself, peace quiet and time to think.  
Time to think about what she was going to do about Trunks.  
Pan bit her lip nervously What am I going to do? Oh dende help me!   
Pan sighed and rubbed her temples, first she was going to have to call Damien, sort out things between them and make sure he knew how she felt. Pan picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Pan, honey I'm sorry..."  
"Don't give me that Trunks!"  
Trunks eyes pleaded with hers but she wasn't going to have it. She had had enough, lately all Trunks did was work, eat and sleep. He had broken off three dates already and had barely spoken with her let alone acknowledge her existence for the last month. And to make things worse she had just found out that he was going to have dinner with a 'business associate' (who just happened to be one of Trunk's many glamorous ex's) tonight. Tonight of all nights! This was meant to be her night! A chance for Trunks to finally notice her again.  
"It's my birthday Trunks! Did you even remember that?"  
"Of course I did!" said Trunks indignantly, beginning to get a little angry "I even got you a present."  
"Whatever, did your secretary pick it out for you?" she retorted sarcastically as she went to sit on the sofa, (c'mon pplz, he's the president, of course he's got a sofa in his office! Work with me here).  
"So instead of spending my birthday, a day we've been planning to spend together for weeks now, with me and your friends, you're going to dinner with your ex girlfriend in the most romantic restaurant in town."  
"Pan, I didn't choose the restaurant and Carla and I were over a long time ago, I can hardly even remember her!"  
"What's not to remember Trunks? Her sparkling personality or her great body?" replied Pan bitterly, thinking back to that one time when she had actually met the infamous businesswoman.  
"Pan" pleaded Trunks "I love you..."  
"No you don't!" shouted Pan "you've hardly even noticed me in the past month! I've tried to put up with it for as long as I could Trunks but I don't know if I can take any more. I'm just sick of all this bullshit."  
"Well I'm sorry Pan" said Trunks angrily "but this is business. I have a company to run and the last thing I need is a clingy girlfriend, I can't be with you 24/7. If you can't understand that then maybe we shouldn't be together."  
Pan stood up angrily, tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to cry, she still had her pride.  
"Well if that's the way you feel, then maybe we shouldn't be together." She replied as she marched out of the office.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh Trunks" whispered Pan as she remembered, "maybe if you had gone after me. I would have forgiven you and all this would never have happened."  
But he hadn't gone after her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Pan are you sure you want to do this?" asked Damien  
"Yes" answered Pan determinedly.  
Sounds of her birthday party downstairs could be heard creeping in through the closed bedroom door. She pushed Damien onto the bed, her hands exploring his muscular body.  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
"What about him?" asked Pan carelessly as she mounted Damien, straddled his waist and started kissing him hard. Damien pushed her away slightly,  
"Pan, we're friends, I think your drunk and upset about Trunks."  
Pan started to regret ever telling him about that. She looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes blue but not as blue as Trunk's she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind I will not let that baka get to me! He ditched me for that stupid Carla girl, and on my birthday!  
"You don't want this?" she asked Damien,  
He looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"What sane guy wouldn't? But I think you had way too much to drink and I know you'll regret this later. If I let this happen with you in this state I don't think it would be right."  
Pan smiled triumphantly  
"You think too much." She said seductively as she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello?" said a warm voice on the other line,  
"Damien?" asked Pan WHAT AM I DOING! He probably hates me! We haven't even talked since that night.  
Pause.  
"Hello? Damien?  
"Pan?"  
" Yeah, it's me."  
"...How are you?"  
"Holding up. It's good to talk to you again."  
"Yeah..."  
There was a moment of awkward silence until Pan finally couldn't take it anymore.  
"Damien, look I'm sorry about that night, I don't know what got into me. I was drunk , upset and I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore, can we still be friends?"  
Pause.  
"Damien?"  
Damien eventually answered in a suprised voice  
"Pan, I'm not.... Huh? Hold on for a second Pan."  
Pan waited patiently as Damien talked hurriedly to someone on his side.  
"Pan are you still there?" asked Damien  
"Yep"  
"Well listen just give me a sec okay, I just gotta show someone the door. I'll call you back real soon okay?"  
"Sure" replied Pan as she hung up.  
Pan sat there for awhile thinking. He doesn't sound mad, maybe I can still save our friendship, I mean he's one of my closest friends. Anyway what was he gonna say " I'm not...." I bet he was gonna say I'm not mad. Yep that's it, oh thank god!  
Pan smiled happily as the phone rang.  
"Damien?" she sang out happily,  
Pause.  
"No."  
Pan frowned and then her eyes widened at the familiar voice.  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah, you don't sound happy to hear from me."  
"off course I am. I was just expecting someone else that's all." She replied,  
He paused again,  
"Who's Damien?" he asked in a pissed off voice.  
  
What happens next? What will Pan say to Trunks, What about Damien? And whatever happened to Bra and Goten? Find out in the next chapter.....  
Remember: the more reviews I get the faster I bring out the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. We Need To Talk

Okay, HI LAUREN! WHAT'S UP! I'm sure you and trunks would make a cute couple (not as cute as trunks and me though) but I'm sure Pan would have a few problems with that, so yeah. Also this is supposed to be a T/P fic and I gotta give the Public what they want. Okay, now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to thank all of youz for bearing with me so far (especially Rollen who's reviewed my every chapter:) Read on and Review!   
  
Chapter Four   
  
Pan paused, "He's just a friend Trunks",   
"Oh really?"   
"That's right." Pan sighed trying to change the subject "Where are you anyway? Tell me you're at work. If you miss out on any more days Bulma's gonna have a fit. You're the President of the company remember?"   
"Yeah, I remember. It's just so hard to keep my attention on this mindless drivel, especially when I have better things to occupy my mind."   
"Oh yeah?" teased Pan, "like what?"   
Trunks laughed "oh I don't know, maybe a certain raven haired beauty by the name of Pan..."   
Pan gave an embarrassed laugh,   
"You thinking about me? Aww...."   
"Or maybe not."   
"What?" yelled Pan   
Trunks laughed warmly.   
"Hmph, and just what is so funny Mr. Briefs?"   
"You really wanna know Miss Son?" Trunks replied,   
"Enlighten me" answered Pan.   
"Well...."   
Trunks was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.   
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! THIS IS THE LAST TIME TRUNKS, I SWEAR! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I SAW YOU NOT WORKING ONE MORE TIME. COME HERE!" screamed Bulma.   
Trunks could hear Pan chuckling in his ear as he sweated in anticipation, he threw up one arm in defense,   
"Mum! I was working! I swear! I just took a break to check up on Pan, I swear! Don't hurt me!"   
Pan started laughing even harder but Bulma seemed to have calmed down a bit.   
"Pan? Oh well, I guess I can let it go then, for now. I'm warning you though..."   
Trunks nodded vigorously "I get the picture mum."   
Bulma smiled and walked out of the office but not before Trunks heard her say.   
"I'm expecting grandkids though."   
Trunks sweatdropped   
"What did she say?" asked Pan,   
"Nothing, nothing... I should go now, let you get your rest and all."   
"Yeah right. You're just afraid of what your mum will do if she comes back in here and sees you not doing your work."   
"Am not." Pouted Trunks   
"Whatever paper pusher"   
"Hey, the paper pusher earns a hell lotta money. Which you'll be grateful for when we get married."   
"If we get married..." said Pan absentmindedly,   
Trunks frowned "what?"   
*Damn!* Pan mentally kicked herself *did I just say that out aloud?*   
"Pan?"   
"Hey listen, you get back to work okay? You're gonna get us both into trouble otherwise." Said Pan in what she hopped was a cheerful voice,   
She didn't think Trunks would buy any of it. She was right, he knew her way too well to be fooled.   
"Pan..."   
Pan sighed, *Damn, no use avoiding it now. He has a right to know, I don't think I could go on living in guilt. Might as well take the opportunity.*   
"Trunks, you think you could come over here after you're done at work, we need to talk."   
Trunks froze as those four words hit him *we need to talk.*   
"Is anything wrong?"   
"No" Pan lied "I... just want to talk, I gotta tell you something."   
"Uhm...okay, I'm nearly finished here anyway, let's say I meet you at your house in half an hour." He said nervously.   
"Fine... I love you"   
"I love you too."   
She hung up.   
Trunks frowned and rested his head in his hands, *damn. I wish I knew what was going on. She's been acting so weird lately, I hope nothings wrong.*   
Trunks was snapped out of his pensive thoughts by a noise at the door. Goten and Bra stood there holding hands.   
"Trouble in paradise?" asked Goten,   
Trunks shook his head and was about to reply when he stopped. *Goten and Bra. Holding hands? My best friend and my sister?*   
Trunks narrowed his eyes, Goten caught the look and edged closer to Bra nervously.   
"That's right Trunks, we're going out." Said Bra unwaveringly,   
Trunks remained silent,   
"Don't try the whole over protectiveness bull shit on us. We've been there done that with daddy already. Anyway, how come you get to go out with Pan but everyone chucks a hissy fit when I go out with Goten. We would have told you sooner but with all the things that have been happening lately..."   
She trailed off as her cell phone started to ring,   
"Shit, I better take this outside."   
Goten's eyes widened and he hung on to Bra with a please-don't-leave-me look. She left anyway, giving Trunks a warning look as she passed. Trunks sat in his chair, tapping his pen thoughtfully   
"How long?" he asked   
"A few weeks" replied Goten.   
He looked at Trunks warily as Trunks stared him down, suddenly trunks broke into a smile,   
"Well good on you, it's about time you two hooked up."   
Goten flashed him a Son smile.   
"You cool with us then?"   
"Off course."   
Goten smiled and turned to leave   
"I better go then, you're sister's very demanding."   
He started to walk out but Trunks stopped him.   
"Goten, remember, you break her heart I'll break your neck."   
Goten nodded in understanding,   
"Well just remember whose niece your dating."   
He flashed Trunks another smile and left.   
  
Oh no! What happens when Pan tells Trunks her dreadful secret? Find out next chapter...   
Remember reviews are appreciated! And to those who I have received reviews from THANK YOU.   
Also a special thanks to Angel Eevee, if she's still reading.


	5. Oh Oh...........what will happen next?

Finally, Chapter five is up, nuthin much to say, except I'm thinking of making one of the next chapters a song fic. Review and tell me if you got any ideas for a song. Thank you to all my loyal readers.   
  
Chapter Five   
  
Pan sat on the kitchen counter watching her mother cook.   
"Pan sweetie, how are you feeling?"   
Pan smiled at her mum   
"I'm fine mum, a little tense I guess."   
"Is anything wrong?"   
"No."   
Pan paused and debated whether she should tell her mum or not. *She's always been there for me, besides even if she doesn't understand I know she'll try to support me.*   
"Trunks is coming over."   
"Oh?" said Videl, raising an eyebrow "I would have thought you would have been pleased."   
Pan sighed   
"Yeah I know. It's just........I don't know" Pan sighed again   
Videl took off her apron and sat Pan down on the kitchen table.   
"Now, tell me what's wrong."   
Pan looked at her hands and tried to find the right words,   
"Trunks. We've been going great and everything but, I just feel like something's not right. Also there's the fact that I did something..." Pan trailed off   
Videl looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue, Pan started fiddling with her hands again as she talked.   
" I kinda, I guess, kinda cheated on him."   
"What!"   
Pan winced,   
"No not like that, I don't know I was really angry at him one day and I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know if he'll forgive me."   
Videl smiled sympathetically,   
"Pan, Trunks loves you very much. Trust me, we've all seen it. I can't say that he won't be angry but you two are in love, and don't worry, I know you two can overcome it. Just make sure he knows how much you love him."   
"Thanks mum, you always seem to help."   
Videl smiled as reached over to turn off the stove,   
"Anytime sweetie. Is he coming over now?"   
Pan nodded,   
"hmmm, well how about I go rescue Dad from the office and we'll go out for dinner. You know, give you and Trunks the privacy."   
Pan smiled,   
"Thanks, mum."   
Videl stood up   
"I've got dinner on the stove, so if you two get hungry, help yourselves. Also, I think your dad needs a break.....we might not be coming back tonight."   
"EWWWWWW........Mum! I so did not need to know that!"   
Videl laughed and headed up the stairs,   
"I'm just going to get changed and then I'll be out of your hair." She called back.   
The phone started ringing and Pan picked it up,   
"Hello?"   
"PAN!"   
"Bra? Is that you? Why are you yelling?"   
"heheheee" laughed Bra crazily "hey, what are you doing tonight? Are your parents home?"   
"No," said Pan "they're going out tonight, probably won't be coming back till morning."   
"WOW!" screamed Bra, then she hung up.   
Pan stared at the phone in confusion, *What was that?*   
Pan didn't have time to think about it any longer, her mum came down the stairs gave Pan a kiss on the cheek, wished her good luck and left in a hurry.   
Pan sighed, she once again had the house to herself.   
The doorbell rang, Pan took a deep breath, tried to compose herself and opened the door hesitantly.   
"Hey Tr...." she trailed off as she looked astonishedly at the person in front of her.   
  
  
I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I promise to make the next one longer. I just had to end this chapter there cause it builds suspense. Anyways...HaHa I know what happens next and you don't (insert evil laugh). If you wanna find out, I'm only continuing after I get at least 5 more reviews (so I know my all my hard work isn't for nothing.) so be a good reader and review... Please :)


	6. Party At The Worst Possible Moment




End file.
